Electronic devices enabling wireless communication or wired communication can accept or reject incoming calls. When rejecting the incoming calls, the electronic devices can transmit call rejection messages to senders.
The electronic device can, for example, select one of call rejection messages previously stored in the electronic device and transmit the selected call rejection message, or transmit a call rejection message directly written by a user. The call rejection message may be added or revised by the user.
When an electronic device transmits a call rejection message to a sender, the electronic device may select, by a user, one of messages previously stored in the electronic device and transmit the selected message, or transmit a message directly written by the user. For example, when the selected and transmitted message among the previously stored messages is a message not suitable to a current situation of the user, there is an inconvenience that the user must additionally write a message for additional description to transmit the message.
Therefore, a need exists for a message automatic creation method and apparatus for automatically creating various messages reflecting a current situation of a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.